Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. Mobile communication networks have grown substantially in subscriber base as end users become increasingly connected to mobile wireless environments to conduct business, to shop, to interact with friends, to maintain personal finances, and to perform many other daily functions. As the number of mobile subscribers increases, efficient management of communication resources becomes more critical. In some instances, user equipment can be power saving mode (PSM) enabled, which allows the user equipment to conserve power resources while maintaining a connection to the network. However, when in PSM mode, user equipment is unable to receive traffic for mobile terminated services, which can cause such traffic to be rejected for delivery to the user equipment. Hence, there are significant challenges in managing the delivery of traffic to PSM enabled user equipment.